All I Do Is Win
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: {{OC x Cannon!}}"All I do is win, win, win. No matter what, what, what." - 'All I Do Is Win' DJ Khalid Devin Yang is a teacher in a middle school and he falls for one of his students.
1. Chapter 1

Devin Yang was in his seventh grade biology class, erasing his whiteboard for his next class. All the years doing college courses in high school really payed off. He graduated during the summer and it was August Seventeenth, the first day of school. The first day was nerve-wracking and fantastic all at the same time, with it being his first day as well.

He slid his glasses higher on his nose and started hearing his last group if students chatter and file into the classroom. He stood on his heels, waving, smiling, and greeting the kids as the looked around for their desks. Of course, all of the little cliques sat together but there was one, beautiful young lady that sat away from the others.

She had long, raven black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a loose lock completely covering her left eye. The eye that was peeking out of her hair was slanted but large, green, and looked like he was being begged by Bambi. She has a small, pointy nose and soft-looking, plump lips. She had full, chubby cheeks.

Her shoulders were quite small compared to the large, heavy, delectable, DELICIOUS bust they fell into. She had a small, flat waist that lead to small, dainty hips and a flat bottom. She had semi-chunky thighs and built, firm calves. She had little feet that were hidden in some black, high top sneakers.

She was wearing some tight skinny jeans, a light blue sweater that had the words 'Lost in my dreams' printed on it and a grey tank top under neath that covered her exposed shoulder.

Devin heard the tardy bell ring and he looked around. He waved and scanned the sea of students, trying not to lock eyes with the fine specimen that was exiled. "Hello everyone! I'm Mr. Yang and I'll be your biology teacher for the rest of the year. I'll take roll and try and see if I can put names to faces and hopefully I can.". Devin then grabbed his clipboard and read out the first name.

Devin kept calling out names and hearing all of the students responding, gleefully and yet a bit tired. He then got to one beautiful girl name that rolled off his tounge so flawlessly, "Kathleen Shmidt?".

The attractive little girl in the corner rose her hand and with the voice of an angel, responded with the word, "Here.".

Devin's heart fluttered as she rang out that one word, he leaned against the whiteboard and bit his lip, looking to his right as he placed one leg over the other. He looked at his desk then back at the students.

He cleared his throat to try and hide the new sence of a blossoming crush. "Anyway, for our first day, I planned out a quick easy activity to get you all to know each other and for all of you to know somethings about me. I'll call on all of you out one by one and you stand, tell us a little about yourself, like your name, pets, likes, interests-" He paused, realizing he was rambling. He picked up where he had left off and swung on his feet, biting his tounge before speaking again, "-So, uh, yeah. I'll start with the first person in the first row.".

A lanky, blonde boy stood. His hair was brushed into neat bangs that fell in his face, he had a girlish face for a boy but that might change through puberty, his frame was scrawny and skinny and a little short for a thirteen year old.

The boy was wearing a open button up with a plain white t-shirt underneath, he wore some semi-baggy jeans that covered a pair of old, brown loafers.

The boy flipped some of his hair out his face and sighed before starting, "Hey. My name is Dwayne. I'm thirteen. I play soccer and do track. I have a guinea pig named Flash. My least favorite subject is Math. Yeah, that's it." He finished before sitting down.

Devin saw the next student stans and he sat back, relaxed, and listened to his pupils.

After at least five minutes, the angel named Kathleen stood and fiddled with her hair.

Devin leaned on his desk and looked at her, smiling. He didn't mind her nervousness, it looked cute on her anyways.

Kathleen looked around at the class and took a breath in before speaking, "M-My name is Kathleen Winnie Shmidt. I go by Katie. I was born September Eighteenth , two thousand and two. I have an older sister that works as a waitress and a mom that works as a OB/GYN, my dad left when was three. I don't have pets even though I really want one. I uh..." She trailed off before quickly sitting back down and muttering to herself.

Devin nodded softly and stood, going to the front of the class room. He smiled and looked through the crowd, his eyes shifting from Katie to the rest of the crowd. "Well, I guess it's my turn to tell you guys about me." He proposed, biting his tounge again.

He bites his tounge when he's nervous and with all of the people around, especially Katie, he definitely was. He was no extrordinary man, he wasn't cool, he was the nerdy, ugly duckling in school.

He started changing his ways in his Junior year of high school. He went from reading after school to working out and then reading. He started using hair gel and contacts for the longest time. He got two, short relationships in that period of time but neither lasted because the first cheated on him and, dating your best friend is like dating your hoodie.

You love your hoodie, you can cuddle with your hoodie, they're always there for you, but who would want to kiss and fuck their hoodie?

He cleared his throat and put his arms behind his back, his teeth unclenching from his tounge. He started introducing himself, praying he wouldn't start blabbing out useless things, "Uh, well, my name is Devin Yang, you guys kinda have to call me 'Mr. Yang'. I was born April Twenty First in Nineteen Ninety Seven, making me eighteen. I graduated college this summer. I have two cats, a tabby named Kipling and a Scottish Fold kitten named Dumpling. My dad passed away when I was eleven and my mom lives in Louisiana. I've been in two relationships but...I recently ended my relationship, leaving me..." He paused, his eyes shipping to his goddess, "Sadly available.".

Katie didn't see him because she was looking at her lap, her hair hanging in the front of her face. She was fiddling her fingers nervously.

Devin bit hid lip and nodded, looking away. He started scolding himself mentally, "Stupid! She won't like you! She'll think you're some kind of creep!" He shouted to himself in his head.

He started handing out sheets of papers that he had collected from his desk, which was a Biology pre-test. He started explaining things as he went by the desks, passing out the sheets of paper, "This is your guys pre-test. Don't worry if you don't know it, just guess, try your best. The worst you could be is wrong." He instructed.

He placed the last test on Katie's desk and felt his cheeks heating up with a vermillion blush. He spurred back to his desk, slipping into his chair.

He started sweating and getting antsy. He whipped out his phone, fingers trembling, stomach gurgling and tickling his insides. He opened his phone, opened his messages, then his shaking finger tapped 'Homie'.

He typed rapidly, quickly, like it was going to make his best friend and ex-girlfriend, Carrie, see it faster. She was probably working or with her boyfriend of two weeks, Dale.

Devin wanted to run out of the classroom because he felt like he had just made a fool of himself in front of the shyest and cutest girl he has ever seen.

He then got a text from his text.

"You; Sent 2:54; Hey Homie, let's meet up tonight, bring Dale if you want. I need all the help I can get.".

"Homie; Sent Now; Hey Homie, Dale and I can bring some ice cream if u want!".


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : PORNOGRAPHIC CHAPTER

Devin had fallen asleep on his black, leather couch while waiting for Carrie and Dale to arrive to his apartment. He started swirling into an unforgettable dream that was very arousing to the male.

 _"Ah! AH! Devin, ow! Slow down! Devin, **Devin, I'll bleed** -!" Katie cried out to the heavens as Devin bucked his hips, thrusting his member into her young, virgin walls. _

_Devin pulled her down to him and snaked his tounge into her mouth, stirring their tounges together in a heated, passionate dance. He groped and tweaked her pink, little buds._

 _Devin felt uncomfortable, knowing that she would never consent to this. She was too innocent, too naive. He pulled out and she started to put pressure onto his abdomen as she began humping him, "Devin, what's wrong? Don't you like it?"._

 _Devin sat up and caressed her cheek tenderly, "Katie. You don't want this, not yet." He whispered but then she kissed his neck, causing him to moan in pleasure._

 _"Devin, please... fuck my heat. Nobody will know, I won't tell anyone. I'll be a good girl. I just want your cock in my heat, please. **Please**!" She begged, rubbing her wet taint with need. _

_Devin kissed her lightly, "No. You're so young. You don't want this." He whispered, trying to get this heated, wet dream to stop._

 _Katie grabbed his hand and made him feel her horny desire, "I'm so wet! Fuck my taint... I want this. I won't tell anyone! I'll be good!" She pleaded, her eye shining and glimmering with lust and pure pity and need._

 _"Devin! Wake up!"._

 _"Hey, bruh! We got you a cone!"._

Devin snapped awaked, his eyes hammered open as he shot up, gasping for air. He looked around and thank god, he didn't really have sex with Katie.

CCarrie looked at him, "Devin, you're sweating! Did you have a nightmare?" Carrie asked, concerned for her best friend.

Dale had walked in with Devin's vanilla cone flipped into a coffee cup, "Man, your cone was melting! What happened? You were yelling, 'No' and 'Katie' like a maniac!" Dale queried, flicking a red cap up, higher on his forehead.

Devin adjusted, "I just met the most wonderful girl in the world today.", "I just- uh- I just had a dream I didn't want to have about her because she's cute and adorable, not really sexual.".

Dale let out a laugh, "Devin, bro, it was a dream. You coulda had your way with her an not have had any consequences of it!" Dale exclaimed, causing Carrie to blush out of embarrassment.

Devin rubbed his head and shook it, "It didn't feel right. We could never be together, my job stops it, well, it makes it worse." He answered, feeling the pinballs of sweat dripping down his red, flushed face.

Carrie quickly made an assumption of Devin's new interest, "You work with her? Aw!" She gushed, feeling happy that Devin could have a workplace romance. "Is she a teacher?" Carrie quesioned, her eyes filled with delight and anticipation.

Devin rubbed his neck and looked away, the poppy red blush covering his cheeks, "Well, uh...no.".

Dale nodded, "Does she work there?" He asked, handing the cup of almost melted ice cream to Devin.

Devin shrugged nervously and his eyes were zipping all over his living room, like he was looking for a way out. "Sort of?" He answered, trying to avoid saying that it was one of his students.

Carrie's finger pointed to the sky as her brain lit up with an idea, "She's a volunteer for the school, isn't she?" She questioned, trying to see this crush of his.

Devin rubbed his neck, shrugging lightly, "She's kinda forced to go there... but, uh. Yeah, sure.".

Carrie knitted her eyebrows in concern, "She's forced to go there? Is it like for college credits or-?" Carrie asked, folding her arms and looking between Dale ans Devin.

Devin nodded, still covering up the thought of him ravaging one of his pupils, "Yeah. She's really smart." He told them, sighing dreamily.

Carrie clapped her hands and squealed in a joyful tone, "Ooo! You need to make the first move! Don't tell her it's you though, keep her guessing until you're ready for her to know it's you!".

Devin blushed and had never really done the 'Secret Admirer' act, he was always up front about loving someone. He didn't know where to start, does he leave a note? A gift? Flowers?! Jewelry?!

Devin was a panicky, whirlwind mess on the inside. His mind was a tornado of gift ideas because he didn't know what she would like.

Dale and Carrie noticed that he was nervous because he was about to bite his tounge off.

Dale swat Devin on the back, capturing Devin's attention, "The first gift I got Care-bear was a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, and left her a note with a huge speech on it." He said, shooting out an idea.

Carrie smiled and tapped her feet, "If she isn't really that kind of girl. A romantic one, but a silly one. Get her a teddy bear and some gummy bears." She proposed, twirling a loose lock of beach blonde hair.

Devin looked at the two other lovers, "Can you guys come with me in the store? I have no idea what to get her and I feel if I go alone, I'd really mess up and get her something she won't like." Devin asked, anxious of screwing up.

Carrie nodded, jumping up, and locking her arms around Dale, "Dale! Dale! Can we? Can we?" She begged, wanting to help Devin out with his new crush.

Dale adjusted his baseball cap to the brim of his forehead again due to the force of Carrie clinging to him knocking it lopsided, "We can't take long, 'member? We gotta go to my parents' for the game.".

Carrie nodded and Dale adjusted his arm around her.

"Do you wanna go get fancy flowers at a florist or is your budget low?" Carrie asked, wanting to know where they were all meeting up at.

Devin opened his wallet, he had about three hundred dollars on his credit card and fifty in actual dollers, but he had to make that stretch into next Thursday because that was his food money as well. "Can we just go somewhere where I can get some chocolates and flowers for... uh, I dunno... fifty bucks?" He asked, feeling awkward that Carrie would completely disapprove of it.

She got the look in her eyes, of deep thought, "Yeah, I guess. I would say go a little bit higher but, it's the first present. A simple nudge of love." Carrie answered, her hand cupping her chin.

Dale gave a grin, flashing his grey and red braces, "I know this place in town called 'Sweet Tooth', I go over there when I wanna get Carrie something. They have cheap but pretty bouquets that look like they're out a movie and so much candy." Dale explained, stretching the arm that wasn't around Carrie.

Devin smiled and his eyes lit up. How did he not know of this place before? Where even was it? He decided to ask Dale where it was, "By chance, where is it?".

Dale let off a smirk, "How about we all just go into my truck?" Dale proposed, looking towards the door.

Devin nodded, "That sounds better, I mean with all of the traffic that's been going on in town.".

The trio piled into the pickup truck and Dale clumsily stuffed the key into the ignition, pushing his foot onto the gas petal and when the key was in he switched the vehicle into drive.

They drove for a good twenty minutes before arriving to the mall.

Devin was skeptical of this, he's been to the mall frequently and he had never seen this place.

They all exited the truck and walked inside.

About five minutes of walking around they came across this shop that had cursive letters that, of course, were the words 'Sweet Tooth'.

It was a quaint little shop, it had the boxes of chocolates lining the walls of the shop with bouquets of beautiful flowers in the back. The room was wall papered with blue and white with vintage pictures of candy stores.

He walked inside with Carrie and Dale following behind. Devin scanned the boxes and the lady behind the desk noticed Devin's tension.

"It's for a very special someone, isn't it?" She asked, a smile stretching on her face.

Devin looked up to see a Indian woman that had long brown hair and a nose piercing. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm trying to get one of your bouquets and a box of chocolates for them. Anything yyou'd recommend?" He asked, hoping this lady could help out.

The female, who's name tag read 'Jillian', brought out a binder that had deals in the rings. "You could get a small bouquet and large box of chocolates for forty six dollars plus tax, a medium box and medium bouquet for the same price, and large bouquet and small box for a little more." She explained, pointing her chipped orange nails at the paper.

Devin thought he should get her a good ratio of chocolates to flowers because he didn't know which one she likes more. "I'll get the medium to medium." He answered, taking out his credit card.

Jillian nodded and grabbed a blue, velvet covered box that was wrapped together with a silk bow, placing it on the counter. She then scurried to the flowers and grabbed a bundle of about fifty assorted and colorful flowers. Jillian then typed in the codes before telling him, "That'll be forty-nine, seventy-three." She told him, pointing to the card scanner.

Devin quickly slid the card through, having to sign for the confirmation of it all. She then gave him the gift for Katie before smiling and telling him, "Have a great day, good luck with the lucky one!".


	3. Chapter 3

Devin had his last class dismissed and he had the door shut so students wouldn't see him putting the flowers, a heartfelt, cursive note, and box of chocolates on Katie's desk.

The note read,

'Katie,

I really, really like you and ever since I first saw you, butterflies filled my stomach. I'm really shy to talk to you. I got you these flowers and chocolate to show my feelings because I can't show them in person without you thinking that I'm super creepy and weird. I hope you like them as much as I like you.

With awkward love,

Your Secret Admirer'.

He opened the door and the students filed into the room, girls began gasping and giggling with boys whispering amongst themselves that Katie Shmidt had flowers and candy on her desk.

Katie was last to arrive, she was wearing another tank top and sweater with jeans and sneakers. The sweater and tank top were different, being a black tank top and royal purple that had a sequins, gold heart plastered across her bust. She trudged slowly to her desk, as if she was in disbelief that someone had given her these things. Her eyes were widened and glassy with her lips trying to twitch into a smile that could brighten a room.

Katie's eyes glowed the signiture emerald green as she asked, "Mr. Yang? Do you know who did this? " She asked, her lips and teeth finally reaching the beautiful, shining smile Devin so desperately wanted to see.

Devin wanted to shout it, scream it, ' I love you, Katie! ' but he sat down in his seat, astonished that she was talking to him. Devin's face was a tomato red as he tried saying it, trying to say she was the one he oh, so desired. He felt his mouth move but heard that was nothing was coming out. His fingers were tightening around the leather and Devin, once again, clenched his tounge in his teeth.

Katie knitted her eyebrows in confusion as Devin sat in the big, leather, office chair, looking like a dying fish.

Devin forced his jaws to open and release his tounge, the then sputtered out, "W-Well, I don't know?I - I, uh, I think that, uh, theeeey'd love to keep their, uh, identity a s-secret!".

Katie nodded, "Makes sence. I bet whoever did it is really romantic." She responded, inferring about whomever her lover was.

Devin's heart felt like beating out his chest, it was pounding in his brain, giving him a headache that made him dizzy. She drove him, undoubtedly, wild. She drove him up the wall. She liked this, he might even like him!

He stood, his knees wobbly, turned into jello, seeing that Katie loved the present. He bounced over, "G-Good morning, guys, today we will be going over our test scores and asking questions about the test, on the things that are unexplained!".

He twirled in a complete circle on his heel, "Just raise your hand and ask any questions!" He sang out, trying not to , scream, and shout like a giggly, stereotype of a schoolgirl.

Some students raised their hands to ask some questions and Devin was very spaced out, due to the feathers of twitterpated puppy love that were tickling him everywhere.

After all of the questions were asked and answered, well, semi-answered due to the goosebump inducing, headspinning dream Devin was thrown into.

Devin assigned the first chapter to the class to read and take notes of so he could watch Katie take notes like the most beautiful woman in the world and text Carrie and Dale to let them know that the gift was a success.

He brought out his phone, putting his feet up onto the desk, tapping his fingers quickly, thinking the faster he typed, the faster they would reply.

He twirled his finger before sending the text to them.

It took a couple minutes but then Dale had replied.

'Dale Switzer; Sent Now; That's gr8, man! Keep it up!"

Devin sent thanks back and leaned back into his chair, looking to the ceiling, satisfied with the day he had.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING : PORNOGRAPHIC CHAPTER

Devin was going to dinner with Dale and Carrie that night. They were going to go bowling as well. He was once again asleep on the couch, having a wet, heated dream.

 _Katie and Devin were in the shiny, white shower together. A mix of sweat and shower water running down both of their heated, wet, worked bodies. A fantastic friction of between their bare skin as it rubbed together just as their tounges were in a passionate battle, like two eels that keep swimming into eachother._

 _Devin realized that he wasn't inside her this time but her clit was glistening with juices and his hard on was throbbing against her ass._

 _Devin knew this time he had a choice of what he wanted to do, what she really wanted to do._

 _Devin placed his finger on her lips and Dale's words echoed through his head, 'You coulda had your way with her and had no consequences.'._

 _"Do you really want this? We don't have to if you're not comfortable with this." He whispered as they locked eyes._

 _Katie had tears running down her cheeks as she choked up, "I just wanna make you happy!"._

 _Devin couldn't help but to lean her in one direction by rubbing and lubing her entrance, "I'm not happy if you are doing something that feels wrong to you." He mumbled sweetly, licking her neck as well._

 _"Hey Devin! Ready to go bowling?"_

 _"Carrie, let him dream! He looks like he's having a good one this time!"._

It was too late, Devin's eyelids were raising and the dream clashed down, out of mind. He sat up and stretched, letting out a soft, low hum.

Carrie rubbed his shoulder, "Having a good dream?" She asked with a coy smile, looking at Dale from time to time.

Devin shrugged, "It was alright." He answered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Dale immediately asked, a smirk coming to his face, "Did you and that girl smash?".

Devin shook his head as Carrie scolded Dale, "Dale Eugene Switzer Junior!".

Dale let off a soft chuckle because even when Carrie was mad at him, it was cute. She was like a little chick to him. He pulled her in a hug and pecked her forehead and neck, cooing to her, "Is my little chicky chicky mad?", "Peep peep peep.".

Carrie tried to hold her anger against her boyfriend but she just couldn't, she just ended up laughing.

They went to dine and eat at the bowling alley. It took them about thirty five minutes to arrive there and get to their bowling lane. They had bought the fifty dollar deal of eating, unlimited bowling, and unlimited laser tag.

They ordered a huge plate of nachos. Carrie ordered a Watermelon and Banana smoothie, Dale ordered a glass of beer and some water, lastly, Devin ordered a milkshake.

Devin glanced a couple lanes away and saw a short girl, raven black hair, in a purple sweater and tank top. He looked back at his lane, nodding quietly to himself. He then shot his head back in that direction, blinking as he looked in disbelief. It was his pure, perfected angel that was in his last period Biology class.

Carrie smiled and called over to him, "Hey Devin, your turn to type your name!" She called and lDevin remained, watching the apple of his eye go up to bowl, a orange ball in her hand.

Carrie furrowed her eyebrows in skepticism, "Devin?!" She called but Dale pat her back, shaking his head and pointed to Katie, whom had just rolled her ball.

Carrie looked at Devin to see that his eyes glowed with a flustered, warm fancy towards the teenager that had just rolled a spare. She cupped her hand over her mouth, "Dale, you don't think-?" She asked, a worried plea that Devin wasn't hopelessly in love with an underaged girl.

Dale nodded, stuffing his hand into his jeans, "I think that's the wonderful girl he was taking a liking to." He responded, pulling his red cap brim down in a bitter way.

Carrie gasped in shock, "Oh, he's in so much denial. He can't go after her! He'll get arrested for statutory rape." She whispered, looking around.

Dale let go of Carrie and tapped Devin's shoulder, "We need to talk. It's important." Dale mumbled, somberly and had a grim look on his face.

Devin nodded, looking away from Katie to Dale, "Yeah?". The two men walked outside to Dale's truck.

They sat in the leather seats and it was silent for a few minutes.

Dale pursed his lips before sighing. Dale looked to the roof and gulped, "That was her, wasn't it? That little girl." Dale asked, trying not to make it seem like he was attacking Devin.

Devin nodded slowly, knowing what was coming next, "I know. I'm a sick pervert, but you have no clue how she makes me feel. She actually made me feel something, unlike Shelley. She makes me feel anxious, like Carrie used to. She makes me feel like I'm being shot while angel wings are carrying me, drifting through a orange, cloudy sky on a breezy day. Like a popsicle melting in a hot summer heatwave. Like I'm bound, gagged, and being whipped. I'm fucking crazy about her!" Devin explained, shouting to the stars that he was being driven mad about her.

Dale nodded, "But what would other people think?".

Devin cringed, feeling defeat and irritation, "Why should I care what anyone thinks? The only one to stop me from loving her is her!" Devin sniped, slamming his finger against Dale's chest.

Dale nodded, he knew where Devin was coming from. Dale knew what having a love nobody would approve of because his first girlfriend was fifteen when he was nineteen, she was Jewish and he was Christian, she was the opposite race, being African-Canadian and him being Caucasian - Canadian. She was wonderful and the only reason they weren't together was because she passed away of wounds from a horrible car crash Dale would never forgive himself for. Dale pat his back and nodded, "I know. I get it. You deserve to be happy, man. If she makes you happy, you gotta go after her and let her know she was the most special girl to waltz her way into your life." Dale explained, his heart hurting from remembering his deceased ex, Melissa.

Devin looked at Dale in shock, "You really mean it? You approve?" He asked, giving Dale a look full of hope and want.

Dale nodded, adjusting his cap, "Yeah, I work it out with Carrie later on. When were alone so she doesn't get embarrassed and so we don't argue in public.".

The men exited the vehicle and walked back inside.

They walked back to the table but Devin stopped, dead in his tracks.

Dale looked at him, "Devin, what are you doing? Come on!" Dale exclaimed, staring at him. Dale spun around on his heel to see Carrie and Katie, giggling and talking about something. Dale tugged Devin coward and Devin had his teeth sunk into the pink muscle that was his tounge.

Carrie smiled and waved, "Hey Dale, meet my friend, Katie. Devin, you know Katie, right?" Carrie asked, introducing Katie to Dale and Devin.

Katie smiled a smile that made Devin's knees melt into nonexistance, "Hi, Mr. Dale! Hello, Mr. Yang, nice seeing you again!" She said, waving softly.

Dale nodded, "Nice to meet you, Katie. Hey, you know, another round of laser tag begins in a few minutes. Do you guys wanna go and do a round?" Dale asked, putting his arm around Carrie.

Katie rubbed her arm sheepishly, "Well, I'd love to but, I don't have a pass to play laser tag." She explained, looking to her left, toward the bowling alley.

Devin snapped out of his frozen state and grabbed a wad of cash from his wallet, "I'll pay for you, Katie!" He exclaimed, almost at a shriek.

Katie jumped from Devin's sudden scream and lurch toward her. "Oh, are you sure, Mr. Yang? I don't want to be a nuisance in your wallet.".

Devin shook his head and reassured her, "No, no! It's my pleasure! I'll pay for you to play! " He reassured her, beginning to sweat from the pinging nervousness that was building up inside of him.

Katie took the money from him, "Thank you, Mr. Yang! I promise, I'll bring back the change!" She exclaimed, scampering to the counter that gives out passes.

Carrie giggles, a small smile coming upon her face, "She's really nice." She stated, nudging Devin.

Devin nodded, "She's wonderful. She's... perfect is an understatement." He answered, feeling the dark hued, red blush come upon his face.

Katie came back with the pass for unlimited laser tag with a bright, shiny grin. She pulled Carrie off the seat of the table, "C'mon, Miss Carrie, we should get there so we have an advantage!".

Dale shrugged, giving a look of 'What the heck, let's go' to everyone as he began walking to the laser tag door.

Carrie got up and motioned for Katie to follow her.

Katie skipped right behind her, smiling bright as she looked around with her humongous, glittering, green eyes.

Devin followed Katie in strides that made it feel like he was floating towards her.

The doors opened as soon as they all gathered there. The group ran, putting on their vests that had the tag gun hooked up to it. An instructor came in with another group of people that were in for the game. The instructor explained the rules and if you didn't follow the rules, you would be kicked out.

The next door reeled open, exposing the room that was painted with neon oranges, pinks, greens, blues, reds, and purples. The room was semi-dark except for some florescent black lights. There were ramps leading to a top floor. Lastly, there were things to hide behind.

The laser tag participants darted in all different directions of the room, trying to group together with their teams.

Dale and Devin stayed at the door for a moment.

Dale gripped Devin's shoulders, "Katie and you are both of the red team, you should stick with her and find a secluded spot to tell her the truth of how you feel. The worst she could do is reject you." Dale proposed, giving a quick nod before running out to the room.

Devin gulped a hard gulp, that made it seem like he swallowed his own tongue. Devin went and inspected the room and soon found Katie, hiding behind a green block.


	5. Chapter 5

Devin kneeled behind the block, "Hey Katie. Let's stick together." He proposed, wanting to wrap his arm around her shoulders and shove her toward him, but he couldn't, it wasn't coming naturally to him. His fingers twitched against the black, hard plastic gun at the thought of doing so.

Katie put her small hand on his muscular shoulder, "That's a great idea, we could have eachother's back." She murmured causing Devin to tense up.

Devin's cheeks started filling with blood, causing his peach skin to turn red again, but this time he began sweating.

Katie felt his shirt beginning to dampen from the perception pouring from Devin's pores. Katie wiped her hand on her jeans, slightly grossed out from touching his sweat.

Katie shot a couple people with her laser gun, causing their lights to flash, signifying their loss. Katie tugged Devin's sleeve to his t-shirt, "Hey, if we're sticking together, you will help me right?" She asked, not wanting him to just freeze up like he just did.

Devin blushed even worse and crushed his jaw onto his tounge, nodding in a submissive way, knowing he had just made a fool of himself in front of Katie.

She stood, "I got your back, please have my back." She requested, holding her hand out to help him up move places.

Devin stared at her hand, like he had no idea what she was doing. He couldn't respond, he was once again, frozen where he sat.

Katie shook her head, retracting her hand from him, shaking her head and kneeling back next to Devin.

Devin wanted to run away from her. Why did he keep doing that?! He was acting like a total idiot every time she would treat him like a human, he'd just freeze up. It was so stupid and he could tell Katie was a little annoyed with it. Devin felt it coming up, word vomit, another thing he did when he was nervous was blurt out whatever was on his mind, "Katie, I really, really love yooooou-!".

Katie turned her head to listen, her ears seeming to perk up, ready to listen as closely as she could.

Devin fumbled his words, becoming one big chicken, "-Icorns! Unicorns! Aren't they great?!" He asked, his voice accidentally hitting higher octaves as he cried it out.

Katie shrugged awkwardly, "Sure. I guess unicorns are pretty cool. I mean I'm more of a forest animal kind of person." She answered, her face forming an weirded out, lopsided frown as her exposed eye squinted, looking to the floor next to Devin.

Devin was getting so irritated with his own love-sick stupidity that he wanted to throw a huge, loud tantrum. The one you see bratty two year olds throw when they aren't getting their way. The one where you kick, scream, flail your arms and legs, twitching and fidgeting on the floor, but that was awfully inappropriate for a grown man.

Katie saw that the opposite team was in a cluster up top and that if she and Devin could step up there and knock out a few players, they might have the upper hand. "Mr. Yang! Look up there!" She exclaimed, smiling a bright, adorable grin that Devin was too agitated to notice.

Devin heard her and grabbed her wrist, way too roughly due to his state if mind, "Let's do this." He growled, yanking her up off the floor.

Katie cried out in pain, "Ow, you're hurting me!" She snapped, trying to pull her wrist away from him, but his grip was too strong.

Devin muted her voice, tunnel visioning the goal of impressing Katie at laser tag and fueled with a blinded aggrivation. He jolted her next to his side but he snapped out of his close-minded task by feeling a slap on his arm that caused him to stop putting pressure on Katie's thin, now bruised wrist.

"Let go! I'm hurt! You're hurting me!" Katie shouted, swiftly slipping her arm out of his hand, rubbing the joints of her arm.

Devin stumbled back, shocked at what his anger had done to her. "K-Katie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to-!". Devin was then shot while he was distracted, meaning that the round was over.

Carrie came up behind him with Dale as she sang out, "Did you tell her? Did you tell her how you feel?" She asked, cheery and excited to hear if his feelings were reciprocated.

Katie folded her arms in confusion and knitted her eyebrows in skepticism, "Huh?" She queried, in a curious tone.

Devin waved his arms, trying to get Carrie to quiet down, but Carrie didn't pick up the hint in time.

Carrie exclaimed, shouted, echoed, cried out, "You like her! You like, like her!". She then caught Devin's hint and clasped her mouth but it was too late, 'You like her' was splattered all over Katie's face, causing Katie to get a nervous, tickled pink shade.

"M-Mr. Yang?".

Devin's irritation slammed back into his body, wanting to correct Carrie, "No! I don't like Katie! I really don't just LIKE her! What don't you understand?! I don't like her, not even close to like! I hate being around her because it DOES things to me! I DON'T LIKE KATIE, TWIT!" He boomed, trying to spit out the words 'I don't like Katie, I love her', but they didn't come out in time.

He turned to rant some more but the most heart-breaking sight he ever saw was painted in front of him, causing him to flush a snowy, pale white and begin to melt into a puddle.

Katie stood before him, a direct mirror of him. Her body starting to sink down, her knees buckled to eachother, her pupils shrunk from the most gut - twisting thing that had ever graced her ears, her skin a soft, almost grey, white, tears bulging from her lower lids.

Devin reached out to wrap her in a hug and tell her that she really meant the world to him, that she was the most magnificent girl to come to his sights but when he put his hand on her shoulders, she jerked away. "Katie, I-!".

Katie shook her head softly before her lower lip trembled and quivered as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Then the most awful noise Devin ever heard echoed through the colorful, dark room, Katie zoomed off, bawling her shattered, little heart out as she took her vest off and threw it to the floor, right before exiting the room.

Devin wanted to chase after her but he knew she would never want to see him again.

Carrie hid behind Dale, "Devin, I didn't mean it!" She clattered out, gripping onto Dale.

Devin turned and yelled at Carrie, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!".


	6. Chapter 6

Devin was sitting at his desk, he had just placed a bag of candy on Katie's desk with a humongous white teddy bear in her seat. He was nervous from what had happened last Tuesday when he screamed that he didn't like Katie. She wasn't talking to him, or looking at him, she didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't blame her, he hated himself too, he loved her, adored her, but now he ruined his chances with her, with no doubt.

The young students were settling into their desks and Katie was happy to get a present from her sweet secret admirer.

Devin just pointed to the white board, which he wrote the assignment on. He needed to apologize to Katie, what he did wasn't right, she needed to know he was sorry. He stood and walked to the door, breathing in softly as the door creeked open. "Katie, I need to speak with you." He said, his eyes apologetic as he opened the door even further.

Katie stood, revealing that her arm was wrapped in a thick, tan bandage. She walked to the door and let out a huff, folding her arms. Her eyes locked with his as her look playing on her face wasn't as friendly and kind as it used to be.

Devin shut the door and bit his lip. "You gotta hate me. I hate me. I wanted to let you know I didn't finish my sentence because I really, really do like you. You're absolutely, positively amazing. I just... I feel really bad. I didn't want you to think I hate you because I love yooooou-...". Devin forced himself to cover up the fact he loved her, "-Calyptus. Eucalyptus. That has nothing to do with what I mean but. I wanted to say that... I'm sorry.".

Katie scoffed and turned on her heel, looking away, giving Devin the silent treatment.

Devin didn't like this at all, he hated that she hated him, but he knew why. He placed his hand on her shoulder, in which she jerked away in response. "Katie. Katie, please." He whined quietly, still trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

Devin kneeled and spun Katie around and their noses touched.

Devin's concious was beginning to speak with him and argue, 'Kiss her! ', ' Back away, dude. She won't forgive you. ', 'You remember how much she wanted you in your dreams!'.

Katie started warming up, her heart rate rising, her cheeks being a deep red as she bit her lip, stifling the rhetorical, nervous 'Mr. Yang?'.

Devin retracted his hand, his concious shouting, 'Just do it!'. Devin nuzzle their noses together, his face becoming a bright tomato red, clamping his lower lip with his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut.

Katie jumped from Devin's romantic attention. She was scared, absolutely terrified. He just said he hated her and now he was being romantic. He was fucking with her emotions. He was so sketchy and seemed two faced. On top of that, he was an adult! Katie started gasping before shouting, " M-MR. YANG?!".

Devin fell onto his backside,startled from her loud screech. He jerked his head and saw that she zoomed off to the girls restroom. He felt his heart unlacing, like it was breaking. He needed to pull himself together so he went to go and wash his face before heading back inside the class. He went to the men's restroom, to the marble sinks.

His muscles were twitching in dismay as he hovered over the sink. His heart was pounding out his chest. He hoped and prayed that Katie wouldn't say anything to anyone because he didn't need that trouble right now. He lifted up his glasses and turned the sink on, cupping his hands as the water filled them. He splashed the warm water onto his face. His phone then buzzed twice and he shook the water that was remaining on his hands off before taking the phone out.

"Homie; Sent Now; Katie just texted me. You scared the hell out of her."

"Dale; Sent Now ; Carrie and I got Katie's text, don't rush people Devin. Especially someone as young as her."

Devin groaned loudly as he turned and sunk down against the sink. She told Carrie and Dale, who else would she tell? Probably her family and her family would really hate it. He felt as if he were a goner. He had to make her feel comfortable around him again, but how?

An idea popped into his head and he went to the girls restroom and waited for her to come out. He heard the slow, unsure tapping of feet starting to echo the bathroom.

Katie poked her head out if the bathroom then quickly zipped back inside.

Devin looked inside to see she went and hid from him in a stall. With one deep breath in, he stepped inside the girls bathroom and walked towards the stall she was in. He tapped his knuckles on the metal door, "Katie, if you're not actually using the bathroom, come out... or let me in." He begged, pressing his face against the cold door.

Katie was silent, she wasn't using the restroom, but she was scared that Devin was going to do things to her if she came out.

Devin slid against the door and sat on the dirty linoleum floor, letting out a huff. "Katie... I'm sorry. For like...everything. I was just... I just broke up, our noses were touching, I just... I don't hate you, I like you.", "You're great.".

Katie got off the toilet and sat, back to back with Devin. "Mr. Yang.".

Devin let out a grunt of alertness, "Hm?".

"I like you too, you're a good guy.".


	7. Chapter 7

Katie and Devin didn't return to class that day. They were having a great time chatting and laughing together on the floor of the restroom, under the paper towels. Devin had his arm around Katie, narrating a story of when he slammed into the side of his locker of his high school because he had his Trigonometry book in the locker and the lock wouldn't budge.

"Then, WHAM! I finally got it open from about fifteen minutes of beating the door. It was so late after school, teachers were leaving and janitors were polishing the floors." He ended, giving a finishing smirk to Katie.

Katie giggled and then let out a mixed awe and sarcastic, "Wow.". Katie was impressed by his strength so she was naturally curious of something, "Mr. Yang, can I feel your muscles?".

Devin blushed and a had an excited panic that she wanted to feel his biceps, "Oh, bitshisah, but, uh, well, uh, uhm, hah hah, sure!" He stuttered, flexing his arm.

Katie ran her hands along them and was gushing on how strong he was, "Ooo!".

Devin laughed lightly and let her tiny hands feel his muscles, it was a step closer to her being in love with him, "I work out, almost every night.".

Katie smiled, "I run and I love going on jogs with my sister, Ashlie, well, whenever she's not working." Katie explained, laying on Devin's built, firm chest.

Devin placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to himself, caressing her thigh. "Where does your sister work?" He asked, she seemed to like her family, hopefully being curious about them would make her lean towards a fondness of him.

Katie rubbed the back of her neck, seeming embarrassed of the topic, "She's a waitress as that sports bar and grill, Shooters."

Devin knew why she was embarrassed, that place's waitresses looked like hookers to appeal to the men. They wore crop tops that barely covered their breasts, denim booty shorts, knee high socks, high tops or even rollerskates if they could skate. Come to think of it, he think he's seen her sister at that place. "Hey, sweetheart, don't be embarrassed of your sister, work is work.".

Katie nodded then sighed, "But, there are so many other places for a job. Why didn't she go somewhere more... family friendly?".

Devin shrugged, "I don't know, sugar plum. I'm sure she's tried other places." He mumbled, stroking her forehead and revealing a huge scar over her eye, which pupil was grey. Devin gasped quietly and had a look of worry on his face as he cooed affectionately, "Oh, baby, what happened to your eye?" He whispered quietly, stroking her hair out her face.

Katie blushed a deep, dark red as she explained, "I...uh...I don't remember that we'll but I was told by my sister that my dad did it.".

This ticked Devin off, nobody needed to hurt his prized pupil, his angel, his baby, like this. She probably couldn't even see out of her pretty little eye anymore. Devin clutched her into an affectionate hug and cupped her cheek, breathing moist, hot air into her long, thick, black locks. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby-girl.".

Katie just melted into his arms. She had never had a hug with such power and as much love as the one she was receiving from Devin right now. Katie wrapped her arms around his chest and nuzzled into him, beginning to cry.

"I just...hiic...hiiiic...don't understand, Mr. Yang.".

"Honey, I don't understand why there are sick people that would do this to any little girl. But there are, and sadly, you've fallen victim to one. As long as your father is gone, he can't hurt you anymore and if he is, talk to someone about it, I'm always available to talk to." Devin reassured her, trying to let her know that she isn't all alone in this battle.

Katie clung to him, tighter, "O-Okay, Mr. Yang. I'll talk to you if I need to.".

This made Devin feel much safer, knowing now that he has Katie's trust, she wouldn't be threatened by him anymore. It made him feel better about himself, knowing that he could swoop in at any moment now. Well, any right moment.

Katie laid on his chest and shut her eyes, falling asleep, listening to the steady, comforting beat of his heart.

Devin then checked his watch and saw that he had basically left the last class of the day unattended and they had probably left, due to the law of the teacher being absent for fifteen minutes. He didn't mind, he would just let them finish up their assignment tomorrow, it would be fair to those that needed help.

He knew it was a good thirty minutes before school was officially out, so he laid in the female restroom and let Katie have a nap. She deserves it.

The intercom then rang, with the voice of the secretary, Ms. Hollester, speaking and the low hum of the radio, "Mr. Yang to the Principal's office. Mr. Yang to the Principal's office.".

Oh no, since Devin had left his class unattended, his ass was now grass to his boss.

He picked the small girl up, carried her to the class room and placed her on his office chair, taking off his sweater vest and covering her with it.

He then made his way to the office, gulping as he saw the gold plate shining, that read, "Principal Donald Fisher".

Devin very much felt like a little kid getting sent to the office for something dumb, like shaking your butt at another kid. He reached for the golden door know and saw the middle aged male at his desk, "Devin Yang, have a seat, we need to have a little chat about what you just did.".


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING; NSFW CONTENT

Devin had just exited Mr. Fisher's office, he had just gotten a major chew out from him for failure to staying in class, failure to do his job. He deserved every word of the speech he had gotten, he returned to his classroom, which was empty, except the angel that was sleeping in his chair. He looked at the clock and it was ten minutes after school, her mom and sister must be worried sick about her!

Devin didn't want to wake Katie, so he stood and checked her student file over the computer, to get her address and return her home. Fifteen-Twenty-three, Holtzman Drive. That was were the lower high class lived, the lowest of the elites. Her mom must be rich or something.

Devin decided to focus on getting little Katie home, where she belonged. He picked her up and cradled her in one arm. Wow, she weighed less than nothing! She was about as heavy as a bag of feathers! He, easily, carried her out to his four door car and placed her neatly in the back seat, laying her down to keep her in her sleep.

After a little bit of driving, Devin arrived at a nice, two story home, painted a bright white with grey shingles. He took the girl out of the back of his car and carried her to the wooden and glass front door, ringing the little bell next to it.

He waited for a few moments before a short, busty, black haired, Asian lady answers the door, "Hello?".

Devin gave her a polite smile, "Is this the Shmidt residence?" He asked, trying not to seem like a total creep.

The lady in front of him nodded, then noticed her daughter in Devin's arms, "Yes, what happened to my poor baby?!".

Devin waved his hand, "No, no, m'am. Nothing happened to her, she had fallen asleep in my class. I am Devin Yang. Her biology teacher. I just hadn't seen anyone there to pick her up and bring her home, so, I decided to do it myself.".

The lady held out her hand, giving an uncomfortable laugh, "Her sister should have done this, but she must have been very busy. Thank you, sir. I am Mei Zhang, Katie's mother.".

Devin gave her a polite smile and nodded, "May I bring her to her room?" He asked, not wanting for Katie to wake up or for Mei to have to strain herself carrying a girl that was almost as tall as her up some stairs.

Mei deemed happy that he had offered to carry her upstairs to her room, she let him in and mumbled, "Excuse the mess." Even though the house was immaculate.

Devin shook his head, "No, no. You're fine." He replied, going upstairs and going to a room, he opened it and it didn't seem like Katie's room, due to the pictures of women in bikinis on the walls and the room looking like a pigsty. He walked a little further and opened the door to the guest bathroom, then another door to the master bedroom, then he finally reached a girly room, which he assumed was Katie's. He placed her onto her bed and she looked absolutely beautiful. He then eyed her jeans and flashbacks of his wet dreams came back. Oh no, he shouldn't...

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity so he went for it. She was asleep, she wouldn't know, would she? Devin rubbed her denim and silk covered flower. How he wanted more. It was very supple, with the trust she had in him, maybe, just maybe, he'll get to have it one day.

Devin immediately felt dirty, he got up from the floor and walked out, shutting her door and walked downstairs and saw Mei cooking dinner, "She's upstairs in her room, Ms. Zhang." He told her, hoping that Katie didn't feel the filthy thing he did.

Mei smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Yang. I very much appreciate you bringing her back. Actually, to show how greatful I am, would you like to stay for dinner?".

Devin began sweating, he couldn't stay due to guilt. "A-Actually, Ms. Zhang, I have plans to eat with friends tonight.".

Mei saw that Devin was sweating and was burning up. She went over and sat him on the couch in the living room, "Mr. Yang, I'm afraid I can't let you go as of right now. You don't look too good and I'd feel much safer if you got well before you went back on the road." She stated, "Stay here, and that is an order.".

Devin felt bad going against Mei's wishes, so he sat on the couch and Mei came back with a damp, red rag placing it on his forehead. Mei folded her arms, "I'll be back with some soup and watermelon. You need to have a lot of fluids drained to get the illness out of your system." She informed him.

Devin nodded, he better get comfortable because he probably won't be out of there by tomorrow. He felt odd staying in a house of someone he had just met. But she won't let him go until he was better, but he felt as if his guilt would never go away, so how will he get 'better'? He took his shoes off and laid down, then he heard footsteps come down.

"Mommy? Where are you?".

It was Katie. Oh fuck, it was Katie. He couldn't face her after fondling, more like molesting, her. Please say she didn't know, she couldn't have felt it! Right? Right?!

Katie walked into the living room and saw Devin on the couch, "M-Mr. Yang? What are you doing here?" She asked, curious of why her biology teacher was at her house, laying on the couch.


End file.
